


Walking Dead: The Two Paths

by LolipopPanda



Series: Daryl's Princess [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl is Stubborn, F/M, Kelly is a awesome sister, Negan and his Besties are asses, Reader is mute, Rick is stubborn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolipopPanda/pseuds/LolipopPanda
Summary: Rick's group get's saved from Negan by a mute girl name Lacey and her older Sister Kelly. But some times a good deed has a sacrifice in return. Will Lacey, Daryl and the others be able to save Kel's before it's to late? Or...is it already to late?
Relationships: Daryl Dixion/Named Female Reader, Negan/original female character, Rick Grimes/Original Female Character
Series: Daryl's Princess [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167227
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Walking Dead: The Two Paths

**Author's Note:**

> Dear fellow Walking Dead fans,
> 
> Please note that this is only fanfiction. I do not own any of the Walking Dead Series. And yes I know that there are some spelling and grammar problems and I do apologize for that.
> 
> If you are polite about the advice I will be thankful if you're rude at all about it will be ignored. Just know I working on getting an editor so hopefully, that will all be fixed soon. 
> 
> Also, this is a Daryl x Named Female reader and Rick x Named original female Character x Negan fic. If you have problems with the pairing or the storyline it's simple don't read it.
> 
> If I see any complaints or rude comments about them in the later or earlier chapters they will be ignored.
> 
> So why waste your time? Stop reading very simple.
> 
> To the ones who are here to not troll and to just enjoy the fic. As I said I will accept kind advice about spelling and grammar. And I do hope that you will enjoy the fic.
> 
> Warning though: Smut, Rape, Bad Verbal language, Fluff, and violence will be in here. So my best advice please do not read underage,
> 
> Thank you and I love you all,  
> LolipopPanda

For most of the humankind that are trying to survive the Walkers. Thinks this just a beginning of a nightmare. Before this, they lived a happy life. A life with a family, a job, and a warm bed to come home to.

While others just see this as the second part of their nightmare life.

Among these others are two sisters, The oldest Kelly who has long soft blond hair tied into a ponytail. While her younger sister Lacey had long light brown hair that was tied into pigtails both of the girls had their mother's blue eyes. 

Before their nightmare started their family was happy like most families. We could say normal but we all that there is no such thing as normal.

Yes, so far it was a sweet fairytale, That is until their father Steven had gotten a big promotion at the bar he works at. Kaylee, their mother was so happy for him, and yet for some reason, she had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.

And that feeling was right. Steven was now the co-owner of the bar and as a co-owner, he had to travel around the states. Trying new wines and beers if it went well the bar would have a new brewery in a partnership with them.

Simple right?

Wrong, for you see dear Steven already had a small addiction to alcohol when he started working there. And well let's just say that his travels made it a lot worse.

To where he came home at night drunk and he wasn't a nice drunk.

So when Kaylee heard the sound of the front door unlocking. She would send her two daughters to their room. While telling Kelly to take care of her younger sister.

Once they were safely in their now locked room Kaylee would welcome her husband home and took all of the verbal and physical abuse.

Eventually, it became too much for her so one night Kaylee took her own life in the bathtub by slitting her own wrist.

The morning after Steven looking for his wife with an awful hangover. He found Kaylee in their bathroom.

The sight of his wife lying lifeless in the tub as her long light brown hair soaks up the bloody water snapped his mentality. Yet he didn't blame himself for her suicide no instead he blamed his two girls.

And so Steven had decided to punish them.

A few hours later.

Their neighbor had just got out of his car after returning from a over night shift at the hospital. He suddenly jumps to the sound of a little girl crying begging her daddy to stop as a adult male's voice shouted over hers to shut up.

The thirty-two-year-old man rushes towards the house next door finding the front door still open.

As he enters he finds Steven pulling up his pants and buttoning them close while turning his head towards the red-headed man.

" What the fuck did you do Steven?" The man hissed is discuss as he stares down at a badly bruised Kelly who was now in a ball whimpering.

" They fucking deserved it, Jared," He growls before pushing past him and rushing out the front door.

Jared wanted to go after him but decided to check on the girl instead he was going to have to call the cops afterward.

" Kels," He whispers while kneeling next to her.

" Are you okay?"

" P-please Dr. Smith please make sure that Lacey is okay." She whimpers softly.

"....Lacey?" The neighbor asked as he looks behind him. Finding little Lacey laying on her side unmoving. He quickly makes his way towards her only to curse as he sees the deep gash on her neck and quickly places a gauze from his pocket over it adding pressure to it while grabbing out his phone to call 911.

" Sh~ It'll be okay Lacey you and your sister will be okay," he said softly as the girl tries to move her mouth. While he talks to the dispatcher over the phone being thankful that he came on time.

The cut wasn't too deep so it didn't hit the lungs but mostly damage the vocals saying that she was going to be mute for the rest of her life due to pernament damage, He just had to keep the pressure on the wound to make sure that Lacey didn't bleed out before the ambulance had arrived.

After a some time at the hospital the girls were fully healed. As thought it hurt Lacey to talk due to damage vocals. A Kelly wasn't very trusting to others so Jared had decided to adopt them. He had always wanted a kid but his ex had left him for another man. So since he knew the girls for a while and their mother was a dear friend it was a easy decision.

The sisters went thru a lot of therapy and yet he saw how strong they were when the girls went through smoothly.

Years later and now fully grown both Lacey and Kelly had moved into their own apartment. Lacey made a little shop to sell herbal teas and medicines while Kelly made amazing artwork and sold them along with helping her younger sister on the side.

They would also visit Jared from time to time for family dinners.

Everything was going so well it was starting to become a dream.

That was until the Walkers had started both of the girls knew that they had to leave their cozy apartment to survive. On the way to get to their foster father, they bumped into Steven and his new bestie Negan who had already killed Jared at his home.

Both Kelly and Lacey were taken in as prisoners.

Lacey was Stevens punching bag, while Kelly was Negan's little sex toy. Thankfully the girls escaped hurt and unsure who to trust and that was when they had met Ezekiel.

At first, the girls didn't trust him and so he followed them around with his Tiger Sheba he didn't know why but he wanted to protect them.

Over time he had reminded them of their kind Foster father Jared and so their trust for him grew. After hearing their story Ezekiel took them as his own he knew that they needed that after losing a father figure and besides he started seeing them as his girls.

And that was where their Worst Nightmare became their Sweet Nightmare.


End file.
